Takeda Kousei
Takeda Kousei is the fifth Head of The Front of Armament. Takeda Kousei is considered one of The Four Kings in his generation and is well respected among his peers like his fellow heavyweights, Suzuran's Zetton and Housen's King Joe, the latter whom he fought privately, though the winner of this fight was never revealed. History 'Kajiya Mid' In middle school, Takeda Kousei was someone that people did not wish to cross, he attended Kajiya Mid and there was no one in the East District who hadn't heard of him ''Crows''; Chapter 80, page 11. He was a lone wolf who didn't talk much with others, he'd just ride around on his motorcycle all day even though he didn't have a license. Freshman Back In his first year, he challenged Murata Juuzou to a fight who at that time was the head of Kajiya Mid, even though he couldn't win, Takeda continued to charge Juuzou regardless of the three broken ribs he'd acquired during the brawl . After this incident, no one dared to pick a fight with Takeda Kousei and even speaking his name became a taboo. Senior In his third year he got into a motorcycle accident which took him off the delinquent scene for quite awhile, although others admit if not for this set back the power of the middle schools in town would have been different ''Crows''; Chapter 80, page 13. After recovering from his injuries during the final days of his third year at Kajiya Mid, Takeda was recruited by Murata Juuzou, who now was the Vice Head of The Front of Armament, to become an apprentice under it's Fourth Generation Next Crows Supplementary Story. TFOA After Ryuushin retired he named Takeda Kousei the new leader, and all old members retired with him, leaving the three alone to take care of the 5th generation. Hyakki, thinking they were weak, went with 20 or 30 members to smash them, but they couldn't finish the Armament. During the hunt of Kai Gang, Kousei accidentally met with King Joe, Nakajima Shinsuke and Zetton, the so called New Four Kings. King Joe wanted to decide who was the strongest and was going to draw lots to see who was going to fight who, but when Kai's matter was resolved, Kousei and the others left and they didn't fight. King Joe drew lots anyway and discovered he was going to fight against Kousei. He later called Kousei to fight and got his friend Matsuo as a witness, the result of the fight is unknown but both King Joe and Kousei were badly injured. Kousei grew a strong Armament, but sadly he had mid-level cerebral infarction and had to do a very expensive and high risk surgery Worst; Chapter 19, page 22. He wanted to wait a little longer and choose a new head but his vice-head Yanagi Shinji called an emergency meeting with the older members and announced that their generation was over, they protested but understood that the new generation had to fight their way. Kousei got mad because Yanagi decides for him and especially cause he didn't choose a new head yet and Tesshou and Kiyohiro couldn't stand each other, which made him feared that the Armament could break in two, but Yanagi said that whatever would be, would be. Kousei went to Tokyo do his surgery, the Armament gathered what they could to help with his expenses, as did King Joe, Nakajima Shinsuke and Zetton. Fights * Kousei vs. Hiruta Masashi - Won * Kousei vs. Murata Juuzou - Losts ''Crows''; Chapter 80, page * Kousei vs. Kai - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 87, page 31 * Kousei vs. King Joe - Unknown ''Crows''; Chapter 88, page 21 * Kousei, Inada Genji, Yanagi Shinji, Kawaji Koukichi, Murota Kenzou vs. Kuzugami Tatsuo - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 89, page 4 Gallery Takeda mid.JPG|Kajiya Mid Takeda Seiiko.JPG|Takeda Seiiko in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:The Front of Armament Fourth Generation Category:The Front of Armament Fifth Generation Category:Crows Category:Crows Respect Category:Worst Category:Crows Gaiden